Usagi's Song
by Songficcer
Summary: Usagi is always happy and cheery....or is she?


Usagi's Song  
  
Yuuichirou checked over his guitar, making sure it was plugged into the speaker correctly. As he checked over his equipment, Rei wandered around the empty room.  
  
Yuuichirou's band was competing in a contest to win a recording contract. However, neither he nor his band mates could sing very well, so he had asked rei to join. Reluctant at first, she finally agreed.   
  
That was four weeks ago.  
  
It was funny, Rei thought, how much could change in a measly four weeks. But one could be surprised...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(five weeks ago)  
  
The inner senshi sat around a small table in Usagi's room. They sat in her room, giggling, gossiping, and having fun. And of course, Usagi was the loudest of the five friends.  
  
In a few days, the girls would be graduating from high school, so this would be one of the last times they were together before they went their seperate ways and off to college.  
  
Chibiusa had shown up a few hours earlier from the future. She had come back to her Usagi and her "family" graduate. So she sat with the older girls, her seat being Usagi's lap.  
  
The blonde smiled down at her future daughter, giggling and hugging her close. Chibiusa was happy to be back here. She loved her home in the future, but she also loved the one here with her friends.  
  
Usagi giggled loudly at a joke before gently pushing Chibiusa out of her lap.  
  
"Where are you going, Usa-chan," Rei had asked.  
  
Usagi smiled and picked up her glass. "I need more applejuice. Be right back." And with that, Usagi has skipped happily out of the room and downstairs.  
  
The others sat around, still cutting it up, waiting for Usagi to join them.  
  
And soon she did. They could hear her giggling as she climbed the stairs back to her room. The girls turned to face the door way and they saw her come down the hall, a large glass filled with apple juice.  
  
They smiled at her, her own angelic face smiling back. They turned back to their conversation only to turn quickly when they heard a large crash and the sound of breaking glass.  
  
"Heh heh, whoopsies!" Usagi laid on her stomache, giggling softly. Near her was what was left of the glass. It had shattered when she fell.  
  
Her friends got up to walk into the hall, chuckling at their friend. Makoto and Rei both grabbed an arm to pull Usagi to her feet. Minako had gone to the closet to get a towel to dry the juice of the carpet and the wall, while Ami carefully picked up the glass.  
  
When the mess was cleaned up, Usagi took the towel from Minako, the glass wrapped up in it.  
  
"I'll go take care of this." Usagi smiled, something flashing in her eyes. "I'll be right back.."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two days after graduation, a time that should have been spent celebrating, was spent mourning instead.  
  
The day of Usagi's funeral was bright and cheery. Just like her.  
  
None of the senshi, her family, nor Mamoru saw this coming. She always seemed...Happy.  
  
Her mother had been the one to discover her. She had been curled up in bed alseep. Or so her mother had thought. Everyone knew Usagi was a heavy sleeper, so it was nothing new for Mrs. Tsukino to have to go wake her daughter up.   
  
When she had pulled the blankets back from her daughter's body was when she saw that Usagi's white sheets were stained with blood. In Usagi's lifeless hand rested a piece of jagged glass, smeared with crimson...  
  
Rei blinked. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen this coming. Usagi had left a note, of course, and Rei along with the others had read it.  
  
Rei sighed, her breath ragged. She felt a tightness in her throat, and the tears stung at her eyes.  
  
She took a few more breaths and calmed down. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Yuuichirou's tanned face smiling gently at her.  
  
"You alright," he asked.  
  
Rei nodded, and gave her best smile. "Yes."  
  
"Good. Curtain goes up in ten minutes. Get ready, alright?"  
  
Rei nodded and moved to pace the stage. She popped her knuckles then her back. She walked off stage to get a bottle of water and took a few drinks before sitting it down and walking back out on stage in front of the mic.  
  
A few moments later, the announcer came on over the loud speaker, thanking everyone for coming to the event. He then announced Yuuichirou's band and Rei stood ready.  
  
As the curtain raised, Yuuichirou's guitar began to play. When the curtain was raised completly risen, the drummer joined in. After a few moments of the music playing, Rei herself joined in with her voice.  
  
"I never thought I'd die alone  
  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
  
I trace the cord back to the wall  
  
no wonder it was never plugged in at all  
  
I took my time, I hurried up  
  
the choice was mine I didn't think enough  
  
I'm too depressed to go on  
  
you'll be sorry when I'm gone  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
16 just held such better days  
  
days when I still felt alive  
  
we couldn't wait to get outside  
  
the world was wide, too late to try  
  
the tour was over, we'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
  
to pass the time in my room alone  
  
I never thought I'd die alone  
  
another six months I'll be unknown  
  
give all my things to all my friends  
  
you'll never step foot in my room again  
  
you'll close it off, board it up  
  
remember the time that I spilled the cup  
  
of apple juice in the hall  
  
please tell mom this is not her fault  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
16 just held such better days  
  
days when I still felt alive  
  
we couldn't wait to get outside  
  
the world was wide, too late to try  
  
the tour was over, we'd survived  
  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
  
to pass the time in my room alone  
  
I never conquered, rarely came  
  
tomorrow holds such better days  
  
days when I can still feel alive  
  
when I can't wait to get outside  
  
the world is wide, the time goes by  
  
the tour is over, I've survived  
  
I can't wait till I get home  
  
to pass the time in my room alone"  
  
@}----}-------------------------  
  
I do not own the song "Adam's Song" sung by Blink 182, nor Sailor Moon. 


End file.
